


No, I'm Not On My Own

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things go a little sideways after the end of the game.





	No, I'm Not On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted... 2003 or so? Before I kept decent track...
> 
> _"no, I'm not on my own, I am waiting, I am waiting,  
>  no, I'm not on my own, I am waiting, I am waiting for someone."  
> 'Chicago' - Bis _

"What do you want?"

"You."

"I should have guessed." Cloud leaned back in his chair, setting his half-empty bottle of liquor beside him. Not that it did anything for him. He just hoped it would one of these days, one of these dark dreary days.

"Bored with me already?" Silver hair shone in the moonlight - no, not moonlight but the glow of Mako, of the lifestream flowing from the cracked planet...

"Seph..."

"I can still control you, but I'd rather it didn't come to that." Sephiroth crossed the room to sit on a dusty old sofa. He was wearing nothing more than an old pair of SOLDIER uniform pants which hung loosely over his legs. Cloud wondered a moment where they'd come from, but in this old house, things just seemed to appear sometimes.

"Why?" Cloud stood up, fists clenched. "Why am I here? Why?"

Sephiroth only smiled a bit as he shifted his body to show there was more than enough space on the sofa for two. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Cloud sighed. It was always like this, these last weeks, months... Had it been months? He wasn't sure any more. Before he knew it he was on the dusty old sofa as well, head buried against Sephiroth's chest and listening to his reassurances.

This was right. It was what needed to be. And besides, Sephiroth could still control him when the need arose.

Slowly Sephiroth eased them both from the sofa and led his reluctant partner through the maze of the mansion to their shared bedroom. Theirs. Together.

Cloud lay down on the bed, arms behind his head, just watching as Sephiroth took the time to light candles and close the curtains.

It wasn't that Sephiroth wasn't perfect. He was more than perfect. Every word, every movement seemed to reflect that.

"Seph?"

Turning away from lighting one last candle, Sephiroth looked over to Cloud. It could have just been the way things reflected, but his eyes seemed brighter than the flickers of flame that danced from sconces around the room.

"What now?"

"Why?"

Sephiroth walked the couple steps to sit on the opposite side of the bed, not looking at Cloud yet.

"Because you need me."

"Do I?"

With an almost menacing grin on his face, Sephiroth crawled across the covers to lay partially on top of him.

"Yes." He leaned down to lightly kiss Cloud's partially parted lips. Cloud gasped when he pulled away, just what he wanted to hear. Without waiting for any other cue, he claimed those lips again, licking along them, sucking on them, forcing them apart with his tongue so he could taste more.

Finally Cloud pushed him away, wide glowing blue eyes staring up at him with both lust and fear. Sephiroth smirked, knowing exactly what Cloud was thinking. They'd been through this so many times before, each time exactly the same.

"I do." Sometimes it sounded defeated, but this time, as Sephiroth pushed up Cloud's shirt, it only sounded expectant.

"I know, Cloud. I know." And he was quite determined to prove it, just like every time before.


End file.
